Throughout This Hopeful World
by MiserableFairy13
Summary: <html><head></head>At International Horizons Academy, a new branch of Hope's Peak far off on an island, only the most perfect are accepted. 25 high school students are accepted this year. However, an evil teddy bear has a different plan for them than studying! It'll take courage and wits to survive until graduation for these unfortunate individuals! (SYOC Open, Girls Closed, 4/13 Boys)</html>
1. Chapter 1

Throughout the Hopeful World

**A/N: Hey, haven't been on lately! Really, really busy…oh, well. So, I'm starting a new SYOC for Danganronpa!**

four months earlier…

"You can be anything you want to be…the world is open to your decisions…the choices you make will influence tomorrow."

Role model speaker Bridgette Langston smiled gracefully at the audience of gaping high-school students. Those brats didn't know how lucky they were, to have all of these talents. To be told that they were valued, respected, and they were the future of mankind. Not exactly like her childhood. She was, admittedly, one of the lucky ones. An unnoticed and poor Irish girl with scruffy red hair, she had been picked up by a magazine editor named Danielle Tsang, and gradually made her way up to the top. She spoke at schools; usually, her asking rate for schools with rich children was about a million. However, she spoke for free at schools for kids with low-income families.

She wanted to make a difference. Sure, she understood that there were some rare gems, caring and empathetic people who were born with everything at their feet. But here, at International Horizons Academy, where children who were talented went, the students had a trait. They were all snobby and vain. For example, Kashiwagi Homura, the Perfect Figure Skater, was examining her nails and brushing glitter off of her pleated skirt. And An Li Huang, the Perfect Hairdresser, was messing with, you guessed it, her hair. Anton Dupont, the Perfect Engineer, was looking around and poking at the boy next to him, Jose Hernandez, the Perfect Carpenter. And then, there was a small-looking girl named Farzeen Syeda, who was…actually, Bridgette had no real idea. Well, now what? The doors were still locked. She checked her watch impatiently. It seemed as if 5 minutes ago, the doors should have opened. Suddenly, the lights went out. Alarms flared, and people panicked.

"Hello? Hello? He-e-e-llo? Oh, you bastards are awake, it seems! Hey, Homura, weren't you examining your nails? Not so important now, I guess. And An Li! Weren't you messing with your hair? Upupu! Upupu!"

The figure on the stage was a black and white teddy bear. One side black, one side white. The bear smiled a glowing red smile at the frightened audience. Some of the weaker minded ones had fainted. It was pandemonium and chaos. Exactly how he wanted it.

"Let's see all of you bastards fall into despair. Upupu! Upupu! UPUPU!"

**Okay, SYOC time! I need 12 girls and 13 boys, for a class of 25. Please make your characters of varied heritage, because the school is called International Horizons Academy.**

GIRLS: (12/12)

-Annie Wang, Taiwan, the Perfect Mapmaker

-Lisette Girardet, France, the Perfect Tester

-Alisa Zveda, Russia, the Perfect Gymnast

-An Li Huang, China, the Perfect Hairdresser

-Devora Forcellati, Italy, the Perfect Entomologist

-MacKenzie Summers, Australia, the Perfect Infiltrator

-Currently Secret

-Embassy Suite, America, the Perfect Hotel Manager

-Aislin Langston, Ireland, the Perfect Speech Therapist

-Annemona Stendahl, Swedish, the Perfect Florist

-Lyvira Mornstead, Canadian, the Perfect Class President

-Saahithi Joopelli, Indian, the Perfect Actress

BOYS: (7/13)

-John Basher, England, the Perfect Breaker

-Gregor Holtzhauser, German, the Perfect Engineer

-Loc Nguyễn, Vietnam, the Perfect Kickboxer

-Diego Cruz, Mexico, the Perfect Writer

-Sebastian Daube, the Netherlands, the Perfect Confectioner

-Iman Laska, Saudi Arabia, the Perfect Butler

-Nathan Kim, Korea, the Perfect Archer

-Open

-Open

-Open

-Open

-Open

-Open

Character Form:

Name:

Age: (14-18)

Height:

Weight:

Heritage:

Family Members:

The Perfect _ (ex. The Perfect History Teacher):

Killer, Survivor, or Victim:

Hair Color:

Eye Color:

Clothing:

Personality:

Secret:

Most Valuable Item:

Most Admired Person:

History:

Execution:

Greatest Fear:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Likes:

Dislikes:

**Submit your OCs in reviews, but if they have a particular trait that you don't want anyone to know about, PM me. Thanks! Also, I would like you to know, there is no longer an open spot for a character who is of Japanese decent. I'm getting far too many. Please vary your heritage! To some of you out there, the reason I can't accept your character is, you sneaky you, you just put a Japanese name and then claimed they were of a different country. I can't have a bunch of Makoto Naegi's from Paris, London, Mexico City, Canada, the Hawaiian Islands, etc.**

**Also, for the people whose OCs I rejected, if you reserved a spot, just remember if you don't come up with a different character, your spot will be given away.**

**Closed Nationalities: Russian, Chinese, Japanese, Italian, French, English, German, Vietnamese, Mexican, American, Swedish, Canadian, Indian, Irish, Taiwanese, Dutch, Arabian, Korean**

**NO MORE FEMALE SPOTS ARE OPEN!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I accepted this character first, so first chapter's about them.

Lisette Girardet threw in the towel, both literally and figuratively. She was so tired after lifting all those weights, but in truth, it was just a simulation. She deactivated her gear, and reappeared in the real world. She was the Perfect Tester for this kind of thing. Mère, who was back in home, expected her to be perfect. Already, she had won a scholarship to the International Horizons Academy, which was somewhere on a faraway island. Back in Nice, everyone had celebrated. Everyone, that is, but her younger sister, Lucie. She could just remember the words which cut like a knife into her heart.

"Mais, ma soeur! Si vous allez à l'école, que puis-je faire quand je suis tout seul? S'il te plait, ne quittez pas!" Her sister had been rapidly speaking in French the whole time, and was practically in tears by the time she was done speaking. Lisette had tried to calm her down, which only ended up in Lucie furiously stomping up the stairs to her room, screaming obscenities over her shoulder at the speechless Lisette.

But, no matter. Her suitcases were packed, and she heard that Sunset Island was perfect at this time of the year. Plus, Headmaster White had said that she could bring her simulation gear. It would be lonely there, she assumed, so she had already pre-recorded a simulation of her family to get along with and live with. But simulations could only do so much...

Shaking off her worries, she played with her long blond hair. The cruise ship that had come to collect her and 24 other lucky students sailed away from the port. There was no going back. Sighing, she sat back down onto her deck chair and smoothed more sunscreen on her body. Looking up at the fierce, hot sun, she knew that her sunglasses couldn't fully protect her, but at least it was something to do.

It was really so hot on this cruise ship, wasn't it? Besides, she wanted to go inside already. Her once light skin had already been tanned. Getting up, she took off the glasses and her gear. Peeling off the "jewelry", she stowed them away in her tote bag. Oh, the sun was really beating down on her! About to call somebody, anybody, to ask about the heat, she felt herself slip away into the darkness again.

Oh, dear. Was she blacking out again? Mother had said that they would stop after she reached 16, and her birthday had been a few weeks ago. And it would be so embarrassing, on a ship full of strangers!

She knew she couldn't stop it once her whole body started to feel sluggish. Her mind drifted to a close, and Lisette Girardet died on her chair.


	3. Chapter 3

Elena Rodriguez couldn't believe it. She had been called in by the supposed headmaster of Hope's Peak to investigate a murder, only to find a sickly grinning teddy bear sipping tea in a comfortably stuffed armchair.

"Why, thank you for coming, Ms. Elena. Would you like some tea? Come, now, it's delicious..."

She was no fool. She had detected the faint greenish tinge of the milk bottle that he had produced.

After all, she was the Perfect Agent.

Fortunately for the bear, her skills included investigation an autopsies.

Otherwise, she would never be on this fancy cruise ship. Clearing her throat, she started to speak.

"I'll get straight to the point, Mr. Bear. If you want me to do an autopsy on the body of the French girl, Lisette, just permit me to leave as soon as it's over."

His grin widened even more. In a scratchy voice, he said, "Certainly, Ms. Elena! I can assure you that after you find the culprit..."

She silenced the idiotic bear with a glare. He wasn't even cute! Come to think of it, this whole excursion had really been a waste of her time. Yes, she was doing it for free, but just to get away from this creepy bear.

"Mr. Bear. To guarantee that you will do what I said, I want to take something from you. Something...valuable. Enough to risk your life for. Something that could throw off all of your plans. I, of course, will return the object. As soon as I'm safely away, back at home."

Now he looked worried. He looked around his office, and presented her with a gift box.

She opened it.

Inside the box were some shriveled up bones, but she could easily guess they had belonged to a child of about 13.

"These bones," he said gravely, "will they do?"

She looked at them, then looked at the bear. He was tearing up.

She looked back at her watch. She needed to make a choice now.

"I'll do it, Mr. Bear."

She exited the room, gift box in hand.

Too late to see the real tears in the bear's eyes.

"I promised her...if that agent doesn't return those bones, then how will she know where her daughter is?"

Soon, the bear was full-out sobbing, pounding the floor.

He got back up, though, with a grin.

"I never said I'd uphold my part of the bargain."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hmm. I see. Achoo!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elena gave a sigh, and told the bear, "Lisette was killed at around 4 AM yesterday. Yes, she was killed on the deck, by an injection to the neck when she was in the simulation. She wouldn't have noticed at all, being so engrossed. By the way, the murderer was probably a female, and in a rush, because there were hand marks on her neck, which would seem like the murderer was trying to position her in a way so as to get the right blood vessel. The hand marks and fingerprints are quite small, actually."

The bear said neutrally, "Good job, Ms. Elena. It seems that you're already done here."

She stood up. "Nice doing business with you, Mr. Bear."

She picked up her walkie-talkie to call a subordinate-and froze.

The call was being monitored.

Elena stared daggers at the grinning bear.

"Going so soon, Ms. Elena? I thought you might like to stay a little longer..."

She tried, "I have your gift box."

The bear sighed deeply, and massaged his neck. "That's right, you do. But you're in no position to make threats. Give me the box and I'll let you leave."

He had purposely made "leave" sound like "live".

Her eyes widened. "Okay." She handed over the box.

Wait. What did the bear have in his hand? It was a red button that seemed to say, P...U...N...I...S...H...M...E...N...T...oh, no.

She had heard about these from a colleague, Kyoko Kirigiri despised.

The bear had these to kill of people that he despised.

He shouted, "Execution #1!"

**INFILTRATION MISSION**

**Elena was at a party, disguised as a Monokuma. She slowly made her way to the back of the room, where the exit was. But her fake belly button slid off. Immediately, all bears turned to face her, and took out shotguns. She desperately ran, using different bears as body shields. Then, when she finally got to the door, she had used all bears but one. He shot her seventeen times, riddling her body and going through the door as well.**

The bear smiled. "Time to get those bastards out here! Upupu! Upupu! UPUPU!"

A/N: Right, done with another chapter. :)


End file.
